Bouře
by sevik99
Summary: Jedno město, jedna sněhová bouře, jeden byt a dva lidé….


**Bouře**

 **Autor: Sevik99**

 **Beta-read:** denice

 **Postavy:** John Reese, Jocelyn Carterová

 **Přístupnost:** od 15 let (sexuální situace)

 **Počet kapitol:** 1

 **Varování:** žádné

 **Spoilery:** žádné

 **Shrnutí:** Jedno město, jedna sněhová bouře, jeden byt a dva lidé….

Velké huňaté sněhové vločky, ne nepodobné peří, se za okny hustě snášely k zemi pokryté vysokou vrstvou sněhu. Šachové stolky v parku na rohu ulice už vypadaly jako velké cukrové homole. Holé větve stromů byly obalené vrstvou sněhu a ledu. Připomínalo mu to zimy doma v Puyallup, kdy občas z okna svého pokoje přes padající vločky neviděl javor stojící pár metrů od domu a několik dní nemusel do školy, protože trvalo den nebo dva, podle množství sněhu, než proházeli cestu k hlavní silnici, kterou jako jednu z mála protahovaly sněžné pluhy. Většina jeho spolužáků na tom byla stejně, takže měli několikrát za zimu neoficiální sněhové prázdniny. Napadlo ho, jak to tam teď asi vypadá. V New Yorku tomu říkali nejhorší sněhová bouře za poslední čtvrt století, ale v Puyallup to takhle vypadalo několikrát za zimu.

Ze zamyšlení ho vyrušilo zazvonění telefonu. Usmál se, když si přečetl jméno na displeji.

„Ano, detektive?"

„Johne, mrzí mě, že obtěžuju, ale uvízla jsem pět bloků od stanice. Auto je kaput…"

„Vrať se na stanici. Zkusím pro tebe přijet," přerušil ji. Už dva dny platilo doporučení vůbec auty nevyjíždět, ale oddělení vražd na to zjevně nedbalo.

„Johne, kdyby to nešlo, neriskuj, ano?" prosila ho.

„Vrať se na stanici, ať jsi v teple. Dám ti vědět, jak to vypadá," zopakoval. Dneska teploty spadly hodně pod nulu.

„Díky moc, Johne."

„Za málo," zavěsil. Znovu se podíval z okna. Kolem jeho domu právě projel pluh marně se snažící odstranit sníh ze silnice, a pokud auta zaparkovaná podél ní měla nějakou šanci vyjet, definitivně ji zničil. Naštěstí měl jeho dům podzemní garáž. Měl by vyrazit, než ta silnice zase zapadá. Na okrsek to bylo celkem daleko a ke Carterové domů ještě dál.

Vynadala si do hlupáků hned, jak zavěsila telefon. Neměla mu vůbec volat. Těch několik aut snažících se jet po zapadaných silnicích mělo co dělat, aby se na nich udrželo. Ona sama na těch pár metrech dvakrát skoro nabourala zaparkovaná auta a John bydlel bůhví jak daleko. Vyndala z auta tašku s rezervním oblečením pro případ, že by musela strávit noc nebo dvě na okrsku, a vydala se na cestu zpět. John měl pravdu, že kdyby nic jiného, na stanici bude alespoň teplo. Boty se jí bořily do čerstvě napadaného sněhu, který se už nikdo nesnažil odklízet. Tu necelou míli zpátky se vlekla skoro hodinu a na okrsek se vrátila promrzlá a unavená.

Pověsila kabát navlhlý tajícím sněhem na věšák blízko topení, aby rychle uschnul, kdyby ho náhodou v noci potřebovala místo deky, a sedla si za stůl. Netušila, jak dlouho tu bude, tak se rozhodla zabavit tím, že dožene nějaké papírování. Když se probírala složkami k vyřízení, našla samolepící štítek s nápisem _„Na tvou žádost, Gene"._ Vzpomněla si na Johnovu fotku s Jessikou, kterou si tehdy přivezla z New Roschell a od té doby ji měla stále u sebe. Měla by mu ji konečně vrátit. Pro něj měla určitě větší význam, než pro ni.

Mimoděk se podívala na hodinky. Od chvíle, kdy s ním mluvila, uplynuly už skoro dvě hodiny. Zkontrolovala mobil, ale nenašla žádnou zprávu ani zmeškaný hovor. Uvažovala, že mu zavolá a řekne, aby se vrátil domů. Noc nebo dvě na okrsku jí nic neudělají, a ta trocha nepohodlí nestála za to, aby někde naboural a ještě se nedej Bože zranil.

„Tvoje auto si umí načasovat poruchu," ozvalo se vedle ní a John se posadil na židli pro návštěvy u jejího stolu.

„Promiň. Neměla jsem volat a přidělávat ti starosti," zatvářila se kajícně.

„Jsem rád, že jsi zavolala, ale chtěl bych vědět, jak moc se potřebuješ dostat domů? Prakticky na každé jen trochu sjízdné silnici je bouračka."

„Vlastně nepotřebuju. Taylor je u mé matky. Nechtěla jsem, aby vzhledem k počasí zůstával sám doma. Mám teď pár dní volno a doufala jsem, že nějak dokloužu domů," vysvětlila.

„Takže by ti příliš nevadilo strávit volno u mě?"

„No…ehm…ne. Proč?" vykoktala zaskočeně.

„Protože vážně pochybuju o tom, že by se nám povedlo bez nehody dojet k tobě domů," odpověděl přímo.

„Dobře. Jen jsem s tím nepočítala, takže nemám sbaleno. Mám tu jen rezervní tričko a kalhoty, co mívám v autě, kdybych se na místě činu zamazala."

„Půjčím ti něco na sebe," slíbil. „Jestli nepotřebuješ nic dodělat, měli bychom jet, než to správa komunikací definitivně vzdá. Harold sice kupuje spolehlivá auta, ale ne v terénní úpravě."

„Dobře, dej mi minutku," prohledala stůl a přihodila do tašky s rezervním oblečením několik užitečných věcí, jako třeba skoro prázdný parfém a trochu polámaný kartáč na vlasy. „Jdeme?" vzala si kabát.

O pět minut později už John pomalu popojížděl ulicí před okrskem a snažil se vyhýbat policejním autům, zaparkovaným kde jen se dalo, protože obvyklá parkovací místa zabíraly hromady sněhu, některé vyšší než on.

„Méďa je taky u tebe?"

„Ne. Harold si ho většinou bere na noc domů, stejně jako teď."

„Proč mi Fusco nikdy neřekl, kde byl, když jsme ho tehdy hledali, než se najednou objevil s tebou, Leonem a Méďou?" zajímala se. Měla o něj vážně strach, a pak se vrátil s modřinami v obličeji a mlčel jako hrob.

„Protože to pro něj bylo docela trapné, a na víc se neptej. Slíbil jsem, že o tom budu mlčet."

„Johne," vemlouvala se. Ta příhoda ji zajímala čím dál tím víc.

Zakroutil hlavou a velmi opatrně dupl na brzdu. Auto cca třicet metrů před nimi nejelo ani dvacet mil v hodině a přesto dostalo parádní smyk. Jeho řidič nedobrovolně ujel bokem několik pravděpodobně nejdelších metrů ve svém životě. John raději zastavil.

„Promiň, že jsem tě sem vytáhla," omluvila se znovu.

„Jsem rád, že ses nerozhodla dostat domů za každou cenu."

„Stejně jsi mě měl poslat k šípku."

„Tohle je to nejmenší, Joss. Tady po mně nikdo nestřílí, ani nevypisuje odměnu na mou hlavu," dodal při vzpomínce na situaci, kdy byl vážně přesvědčen, že to je naposledy, co jí bude moci pomoct. „Jestli se mu povede uvolnit silnici, objedeme park a jsme u mě. Normálně nemám podzemní garáže rád, ale dneska jsem Haroldovi vážně vděčný, že vybral byt, který je má," zamluvil to. Řidič auta před nimi konečně zvládl otočit se do správného směru a on se krokem rozjel za ním.

„Prosím," odemkl jí dveře svého bytu a nechal ji vejít první.

„Páni," rozhlédla se překvapeně po obývacím prostoru. Ten byt byl prostě úžasný.

„Harold má dobrý vkus," pokrčil John rameny. Stále ještě si nedokázal zvyknout na to, kolik tu má místa. Každý z bytů nebo pokojů v motelech či vojenských ubytovnách, kde dříve žil, by se sem vešel alespoň čtyřikrát, a to ještě nepočítal prostor v patře.

„Měla bych se nenápadně zmínit, kdy mám narozeniny."

„Jsem si jistý, že to Harold ví," pousmál se. „Pojď, ukážu ti, kde budeš spát."

„Já nedostanu gauč?" kývla hlavou směrem k pohovce v obývacím pokoji.

„Ne, vezmeš si ložnici."

„To nejde. Nemůžu tě vyhodit z vlastní postele."

„Není to tak dávno, co jsi mě nechala spát na zemi," připomněl jí jejich malý výlet při pátrání po Haroldovi a jeho únoskyni.

„To bylo něco jiného," oponovala.

„Opravdu? Pokud si vzpomínám, byla to první věc, která tě zajímala hned po tom, co ses zhrozila nad úrovní ubytování."

„Ten motel byl příšerný. Dodnes se divím, že jsme si neodvezli na památku vši nebo štěnice."

Neurčitě pokrčil rameny. Spolkl poznámku, že déle než rok žil na ulici. „Měla bys vidět některé z konspiračních bytů CIA," řekl místo toho.

„Děkuju, nechci. Stačila mi setkání s tvým ex šéfem. A spal jsi na zemi, protože že jsem tě pořádně neznala a ještě jsem byla na tebe i na Harolda naštvaná, že jste mi neřekli o Fuscovi. Když jsem ho načapala, jak někomu předává informace o právě probíhající akci, chvíli jsem vážně uvažovala o tom, že ho aspoň postřelím."

„Ten pocit znám," dal jí za pravdu. „Pojď," odvedl ji do ložnice. „Támhle je koupelna, ručníky jsou tady. Když si budeš potřebovat půjčit něco na sebe, cokoli, co najdeš ve skříni, je ti k dispozici," instruoval ji.

„Bude ti vadit, když si hned dám teplou sprchu?"

„Ne. Připravím zatím něco k večeři."

„Půjdu ti pomoct," hrnula se ke dveřím. Vzal ji za ramena a otočil zpět do místnosti.

„Sprcha je tudy," popostrčil ji směrem ke dveřím do koupelny. Vařil docela rád, ale nesnášel, když se mu při tom někdo motal pod rukama.

Připravit čínu nebylo nijak zvlášť složité, a tak když Carterová o dvacet minut později přišla zpět do obývací části bytu, měl skoro hotovo.

„Krásně to voní," nasála vzduch. Musela uznat, že Johnovi to v kuchyni sluší. Sundal si sněhobílou košili a byl jen v tričku s krátkým rukávem, přes které měl černou kuchařskou zástěru.

„Je to jen čína. Prostřeš, prosím? Hůlky najdeš v šuplíku, skleničky ve skříňce vlevo nahoře a v lednici je víno nebo pivo," instruoval ji. Musela se kolem něj protáhnout k zásuvce s příbory, a tak toho využila a pod záminkou, že mu přes rameno nakukuje do pánve, se přitiskla k jeho zádům.

„I to hezky vypadá," pochválila mu to. „Budu moc velký barbar, když si místo hůlek vezmu příbor?"

„Vem si oboje. Zkusím tě to s nimi naučit," vyzval ji.

„Jen zkusíš?" pozvedla tázavě obočí.

„Zjistil jsem, že někdo na ten grif prostě nepřijde, což je celkem úsměvné, pokud se narodíš a žiješ v zemi, kde se ničím jiným než hůlkami nejí."

„Chtěla bych vidět Číňana, co neumí jíst hůlkami,"dala mu letmou pusu na krk a šla prostřít.

Ještě chvíli nechal čínu na pánvi, aby si byl jistý, že jsou kousky kuřete důkladně tepelně zpracovány, a sledoval ji, jak se pohybuje po kuchyni v jeho volném vytahaném tričku na běhání. Výstřih jí sklouzl stranou a odhalil značnou část ramene, na kterém chybělo ramínko od podprsenky. Zřejmě neměla ani tušení, jak moc sexy v něm vypadá. Nemohla mít, jinak by ho takhle neprovokovala.

Večeře probíhala v uvolněné atmosféře. Joss statečně zápasila s hůlkami, které přes její i Johnovu snahu měly stále navrch, ale nakonec se jí povedlo chytit i ten poslední kousek houby a vsunout si ho do úst.

„Kde ses naučil vařit? Bylo to výborné," pochválila mu jídlo.

„V CIA. Do té doby jsem si vystačil s kantýnou na základně."

„Učila tě Kara?"

„Ano, dělat bomby a fingovat nehody. Neuměla vařit, většinou jsem to obstaral já," vzal talíře a odnesl je uložit do myčky. Pak si vzal ze stolu nedopité pivo a přesunul se na gauč. Vzala si svoje a sedla si vedle něj.

„Mohla bych mít jednu otázku ohledně CIA? Je to něco, co mi vrtá hlavou už dlouho a opravdu bych chtěla znát tvou verzi, která bude určitě mnohem blíž realitě, než ta Snowova."

Vyčkávavě a trochu podezřívavě se na ni podíval. Co jí k čertu mohl Snow navykládat? Ne že by těch nehezkých věcí v jeho minulosti bylo málo.

Rozhodla se pochopit jeho mlčení jako souhlas. „V době, kdy jsi chránil Tullyho a chytal L.O.S.e, za mnou přišel Snow. Když jsem nebyla právě vstřícná, naznačil, že jsi mě zmanipulovat a že hned, jak mě nebudeš potřebovat, zabiješ mě jako Karu."

„Víš, že jsem ji nezabil," upozornil ji.

„Neboj, opravdu jsem nezapomněla na to, jak mě převálcovala náklaďákem," odfrkla si. „Jenže v té době byl Snow přesvědčený, že je mrtvá. Myslím, že se vlastně ptám na tvůj odchod ze CIA," upřesnila. „Časově je to jedno a totéž, ne?"

Chvíli mlčel. Jednak nevěděl, co všechno jí říct; a ani si nebyl tak úplně jistý, jestli jí vůbec něco říkat má. Na druhou stranu si moc dobře uvědomoval, že on měl možnost listovat její armádní i policejní složkou, držel v ruce kopii jejího rodného i oddacího listu, věděl, kdy a kde se narodil Taylor i kdy se rozvedla.

„Já a Kara jsme dostali za úkol jet kamsi do Asie, najít a zajistit jistý kufřík, dát signál, že ho máme a počkat na vyzvednutí," řekl nakonec a na chvíli se odmlčel, aby jí dal čas představit si odpovídající situaci. „Těsně před odletem si mě Mark vzal stranou a mezi čtyřma očima mi řekl, že Kara zradila, a když jsem si toho nevšiml, mám alespoň uklidit."

„Zabít ji," přerušila ho, aby se ujistila, že správně chápe. Přikývl.

„Našli jsme kufřík," pokračoval, „dali signál k vyzvednutí a Kara mě střelila do břicha. Že prý jsem zradil a ona musí uklidit…"

„Ježíši…." zalapala Carterová po dechu.

„Došlo mi, že ta mise neměla skončit vyzvednutím kufříku, ale jeho likvidací spolu s námi dvěma, a že ten signál k vyzvednutí je ve skutečnosti signálem k útoku. Řekl jsem jí to. Na chvíli ji to rozptýlilo a já jí zmizel ze zorného pole, a co nejrychleji utekl i z budovy. Dvě minuty po signálu to tam srovnala se zemí řízená střela. Poskytl jsem si první pomoc a po vlastní ose vyrazil zpět do Států, do New Roschell, protože den před odjezdem do Asie jsem dostal zprávu od Jessiky. Chtěla se sejít a zněla vystrašeně a naléhavě. Dál už to znáš, nebo si dokážeš domyslet."

„Bože, Johne. Je mi vážně líto, že je ten parchant po smrti. S radostí bych ho střelila do kolena nebo rovnou do obou."

„Mrzí mě, že to neuvidím," ušklíbl se. Bylo příjemné slyšet, že je stále na jeho straně.

„Dej mi minutku," odběhla do ložnice a v náprsní kapse saka našla obálku s Jessičinou fotkou. „Tohle jsem našla v New Roschell, když jsme s Donellym prošetřovali smrt Petera Arndta. Chtěla jsem ti to časem při nějaké vhodné příležitosti dát. Nevím, jak zareaguješ, ale doufám, že se kvůli tomu nebudeš zlobit," podala mu obálku.

Zvědavě obálku otevřel a otočil ten kousek tvrdého papíru lícem k sobě. Překvapilo ho, co vidí. Na tuhle schůzku si vzpomínal stejně jasně, jako by proběhla teprve včera. Domluvili se tam na výletě k Niagarským vodopádům, a aniž by o tom měla Jessika nejmenší tušení, on se to odpoledne definitivně rozhodl odejít z armády, protože si uvědomil, že neustálé přesouvání se z jedné základny na druhou nebo na zahraniční mise není to, čím by chtěl strávit dalších dvacet let života. A hlavně, že to není něco, čemu by chtěl vystavit ji. Pro Jessiku ta fotka zjevně hodně znamenala. Byla ošoupaná se zohýbanými rohy.

„Johne?"

Položila mu zlehka ruku na paži, když se jí začínalo zdát, že je příliš dlouho ztracený v myšlenkách.

„Nevěděl jsem, že si tu fotku tehdy nechala udělat."

„Měla ji schovanou ve šperkovnici," doplnila Joss.

„Policie má stále její věci?"

„Ne," zavrtěla hlavou. „Ale její matka ano."

„Je to asi nejcennější dárek, co jsem kdy dostal."

„Neříkej to Haroldovi, mohl by se urazit."

„On by to pochopil," usmál se a položil svojí ruku přes její, která mu stále spočívala na paži. Ještě chvíli na fotografii mlčky hleděl. Pak ji dal zpět do obálky a odložil na stolek.

„Ještě jsem od přítele získala tvou složku z armády," přiznala.

„Jsi neskutečně zvědavá ženská," obrátil se k ní. „Bylo tam něco zajímavého?"

„Nečetla jsem ji. Tedy ne celou. Skartovala jsem ji. Mimochodem, Henry je pěkné prostřední jméno a myslela jsem, že jsi starší."

„To ti teda děkuju."

„Sekla jsem se jen o tři roky," bránila se. „Navíc čtyřicet pět a už vůbec ne čtyřicet dva není pro muže žádný vysoký věk."

„Občas mi to přijde až moc," povzdechl si.

„No, neměl jsi zrovna nudný život," poznamenala. Minimálně pro ni byla účast na dvou zahraničních misích zkušeností, na kterou se nezapomíná.

„Co budeme celý večer dělat? Televizi nemám," změnil téma.

„Co jsi dělal s manželkou na předměstí?"

„Sledoval dům přes ulici, snímal otisky prstů štětcem na pudr a střelným prahem, hrál pok… Ty žárlíš?!"

„Co? Ne! Nikdy! Na Zoe? Proboha proč?" bránila se.

„Na okamžik jsi vypadala, že ji praštíš, nebo rovnou zastřelíš, když se ti představila jako moje žena," připomněl jí. Chvíli se vážně bál, že bude muset zachraňovat Zoe místo Grahama Wylera.

„Dovedeš si ji představit jako svou ženu?" zeptala se zcela vážně.

„Ne," přiznal upřímně. Byli si se Zoe až moc podobní na to, aby mezi nimi mohlo být něco víc, než jen přátelství. „Trochu mi připomíná Karu," dodal. Obě byly stejně dobré v tom prodat sebe i své schopnosti, stejně sebevědomé. Jen to sebevědomí pramenilo z rozdílných příčin. Kara byla schopná holýma rukama zabít devadesát devět lidí ze sta a Zoe na devadesát devět lidí ze sta věděla nějakou špínu.

„Jaká byla, myslím Kara?" zeptala se.

„Po našem posledním setkání jsem zjistil, že jsem ji vlastně vůbec neznal," řekl tiše. „Nech už CIA spát, ano?"

„Pokusím se," slíbila, „ale jak jsi sám řekl, jsem děsně zvědavá ženská," varovala ho vzápětí.

„Dobře," povzdechl si, ale nezbedně mu přitom blýsklo v očích. „Zahrajeme si hru."

„Hru?" zaujal ji.

„Říkejme jí třeba hra na pravdu," zvedl se a z kuchyně přinesl skoro plnou láhev whisky a skleničky. „Deset otázek, jakkoli na tělo. Ten druhý musí pravdivě odpovědět."

„I na CIA, Jessicu…" ujišťovala se.

„Na cokoli," dal jí za pravdu. „Ale o Fuscovi ti nic neřeknu," dodal pro pořádek.

„Dobře, ale já začnu."

„Jak chceš," přikývl. Alespoň bude vědět, jak moc na tělo může jít.

„Musím si to trochu rozmyslet," nalila si skleničku, aby získala čas. Chtěla se zeptat na strašnou spoustu věcí, ale co byly otázky, které by za normálních okolností zahrál do autu, a na které by neochotně odpověděl?

„Proč jsi dostal na výběr mezi armádou a vězením?" zeptala se nakonec.

„Kam se poděla oblíbená barva nebo slipy či trenýrky?"

„Deset otázek jakkoli na tělo," připomněla mu.

„Šlo o rvačku, která se vymkla kontrole. Byl jsem známý potížista, ale neměl jsem záznam. Soudce si asi myslel, že ve vězení bych se jen naučil to, co jsem zatím neuměl," pokrčil rameny. Nebo možná tušil pravý důvod té rvačky. Sám to nevěděl, takže technicky nelhal. O některých věcech nebyl připraven mluvit. Ještě ne.

„Proč jsi odešel z armády?"

„Který odchod máš na mysli?" zajímal se, kolik si toho v jeho osobní složce přečetla.

„Všechny?" zkusila to, ale její zmatený výraz, který se jí nepodařilo zamaskovat, mu prozradil, že neměla ani tušení, že byl víc než jeden. Skutečně si toho v jeho složce nepřečetla moc.

„Poprvé jsem z armády odešel v červnu 2001. Myslel jsem, že by Jessica mohla být ta pravá a nechtěl jsem jí připravit život manželky vojáka. Po jedenáctém září jsem znovu narukoval a řekl jí, ať na mě nečeká," cítil, jak mu Joss znovu položila ruku na předloktí a povzbudivě jej stiskla. „Podruhé jsem odešel, když mě naverboval Mark. Můj velící mu při tom zdatně sekundoval. Prý chránit vlast," ušklíbl se. „Třetí otázka?" dal najevo, že tohle téma považuje za uzavřené.

„Proč si tě Harold vybral?"

„Nemám nejmenší tušení, takže ti stále zbývá osm otázek."

„Kdybys měl hádat?" pobídla ho. Spolupracovali už dlouho, takže musel mít nějakou představu.

„Věděl, kdo bude oběť nebo pachatel."

„Jeho počítač mu to řekl," přerušila ho. Překvapeně se na ni podíval. „Co? Tváříš se stejně nevěřícně jako on, když jsem mu to řekla. Co jste čekali? Jsem detektiv na vraždách, ne idiot."

„Nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že jsi idiot, i když svého času jsi byla pěkná osina v zadku," pousmál se jejímu pohoršenému výrazu. „Věděl, co se má stát," vrátil se k tématu, „ale nevěděl, jak tomu zabránit. Předpokládám, že myslel, že já to vědět budu. Ale proč si vybral právě mě, když veteránů z armády, CIA i FBI musí být spousta, to opravdu nevím. A už vůbec nechápu, že si mě, navíc ozbrojeného, pustil do své blízkosti po tom, co četl mé záznamy z CIA."

„Ať ho k tomu vedlo cokoli, myslím, že si vybral opravdu dobře," znovu mu povzbudivě stiskla ruku. Jsi na řadě."

„Ještě máš osm otázek," připomněl jí.

„Sedm a potřebuji si je promyslet," omluvně pokrčila rameny.

„Tvé oblíbené jídlo?"

„Já na tebe s CIA a ty se mě ptáš na oblíbené jídlo?!"

„Moje otázky, moje volba."

„Dobře, dobře," zvedla ruce, jako by se vzdávala. „Nemám jedno oblíbené jídlo. Preferuju asijskou a italskou kuchyni, tam hlavně těstoviny. Ráda si dám kvalitní dezert."

„Co konkrétně z italské kuchyně?" zpřesnil otázku.

„Mám ráda jejich saláty a těstoviny na milion způsobů."

„Pizzu ne?"

„Raději ty těstoviny."

„Už sis rozmyslela svoje otázky?" Zakroutila hlavou, tak pokračoval. „Oblíbená restaurace?"

„Měla jsem ráda italskou restauraci na 37. Avenue, ale asi dva roky zpátky změnila majitele a kuchaře a už to není ono. Ráda chodím do La Mexicany nebo k Houdinimu, kde dobře vaří, ale ani jedna z nich není jasná první volba."

„Dobře. Zkusíme s tím něco udělat," zamumlal. „Oblíbený spisovatel?" pokračoval.

„Dick Francis a Felix Francis, ale naposledy jsem četla Lee Childa a asi si od něj seženu další knihy. Docela mě zaujal."

„Nezaujal tě spíš jistý Jack Reacher1?" dobíral si ji. Překvapeně se na něj zamračila. Nečekala, že by znal Childa, vlastně jí vůbec nepřišel jako čtenářský typ.

„Musím přiznat, že jsem si všimla jisté podobnosti s jedním mým známým. Zvlášť, když šel s nožem proti mnohonásobné přesile," rýpla si. „Mám další otázku."

Poslouchám," usrkl whisky, jako by se před dalším kolem potřeboval posilnit.

„Ten den, kdy jsem zjistila, že pro tebe dělá i Fusco, jsi řekl, že jsi v autě s dvěma policajtama, z nichž jeden se tě pokusil zabít a druhý se tě měsíce snažil dostat do vězení. To zabití …"

„Nemluvil jsem o Snowovi," přerušil ji.

„To mi došlo. Takže se ptám, jak jsi poznal Fusca? Vypadá to na zajímavý příběh."

„Řekl ti někdy, co dělal, než se stal tvým partnerem?" zajímal se. Pokud jí to neřekl Lionel, nebylo na něm, aby prozradil jeho tajemství.

„Vím, že byl ve Spolku, a vím, co dělal Spolek. Nepředpokládám, že by mu dovolili se nezapojit. A taky jsem vykopala Stillsovu mrtvolu!" odfrkla si.

„Byla to má první práce pro Harolda. Žena z kanceláře státního návladního. Vypadala to, že přišla na něco velkého a stala se nepohodlnou, jenže se ukázalo, že vedla zločineckou bandu zkorumpovaných policajtů. Okrádali dealery drog a další, ti pak zmizeli nebo se ocitli před soudem obvinění z vraždy. Když jsem ji sledoval, nedal jsem si dost pozor a chytli mě. Lionel mě měl odvést někam stranou, zabít a zbavit se těla. Jenže mě neprohledal. Odpálil jsem mu v autě granát. Omračující granát," dodal honem. „A třikrát ho střelil do vesty."

„Asi začínám chápat, proč vždycky tak brblá a proč si nikdy, když jsi poblíž, nezapomene vestu."

„Nestřelil bych ho, ne do zad, kdybych se před tím neujistil, že tu vestu má," bránil se.

„I když tě chtěl zabít?!"

„Nechtěl, dostal to nařízeno. Navíc namočený polda je skvělý zdroj informací. Mnohem lepší než čestný polda," ušklíbl se na ni. „Musím přiznat, že jsem ho párkrát shodil zpět do vody, než jsem mu dovolil uschnout. Nechtěl jsem o něj přijít. I když tehdy mě ani nenapadlo, že bychom někdy mohli spolupracovat tak, jak spolupracujeme dnes."

„Máš ho rád," obvinila ho. Lionel uměl být osina v zadku, ale byl loajální jako málokdo.

John se v odpověď jen pousmál. „Měl jsem ho radši jako zkorumpovaného poldu. Necítil jsem se za něj tak odpovědný."

„Nejsi za nás odpovědný," upozornila ho. „Jestli jsi na Fusca měl nějaké páky, už je dávno nepotřebuješ. Oba ti pomáháme, protože chceme. To víš, že?" ujišťovala se.

Přikývl. Ačkoli vědomí, že do toho šli z vlastní vůle, nečinilo představu, že by se jim kvůli tomu mělo něco stát, o nic příjemnější. „Stejně bych byl radši, kdyby po nás znovu nešel Spolek ani jiná podobně dobře vycvičená a organizovaná skupina."

„To já taky," usmála se a vzala ho za ruku. „Ale vidět Quinna a Simmondse v poutech za to stálo."

„To věřím," naklonil se k ní. „Jen doufám, že příště si o pomoc řekneš dřív; a mimochodem, stále mi dlužíš granátomet."

„Ten byl tvůj?!"

„A kohos myslela, že Shawová tak narychlo vykradla?"

„První splátka?" navrhla, naklonila se k němu a zlehka ho políbila na rty. Bylo to mnohem nesmělejší než jeho polibek v márnici, ale on se od té doby o nic nepokusil a ji to mrzelo víc, než pokládala za možné. Třeba neměl zájem.

Chytil ji, když se chtěla odtáhnout. „Záloha na první splátku," opravil ji a polibek jí vrátil. „Mám čtvrtou otázku," zamumlal a trošku se od ní odtáhl. Měla chuť ho praštit, ale ta ji přešla, když pokračoval: „Máš pod tím podprsenku?"

Joss na něj na okamžik vytřeštila oči a pak se rozesmála. „Zjisti si to!" odpověděla nakonec. Rozhodl se to považovat za výzvu…

Konec

1 Jack Reacher, bývalý vojenský policista, je ústřední postavou románů Lee Childa. Má svůj vlastní morální kodex? a dělá, co považuje ze správné, i když to třeba znamená zastřelit nadřízeného důstojníka, který zneužil svou hodnost, aby ututlal několik vražd, či zmasakrovat mafiánského bosse i s jeho ochrankou. Trochu mi připomíná Johna.


End file.
